magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox: The Official Magazine Issue 176
Insider The Year of Halo - 4 pages (8-11) :343i heals our aching bones with a new addition to The Master Chief Collection, and studio head Bonnie Ross hints at Halo Infinite's future. Treasure Trove - 1 page (12) :Fishing, PVP and all-new story adventures wash ashore in Sea of Thieves’ Anniversary Update New kid on the block - 1 page (13) :Minecraft has finally arrived on Xbox Game Pass EA plays it cool - 1 page (14) :Electronic Arts pulls out of E3 in order to go it alone with the players I think we’re alone now - 2 pages (16-17) :Leave your troubles behind and run away with your loved one in Haven From Hell to Hollywood - 2 pages (18-19) :There’s another Doom movie coming – though we’d struggle to explain why… Opinion: The Fixer - Steve Hogarty - 1 page (20) :This month, Steve takes aim at a physical game packaging Opinion: The Editor - Chris Burke - 1 page (22) :Chris finally puts the argument of videogame violence to rest Previews The Outer Worlds - Adam Bryant - 2 pages (26-27) Chernobylite - Adam Bryant - 2 pages (28-29) Dauntless - Robin Valentine - 2 pages (30-31) Giga Wrecker Alt - Adam Bryant - 1 page (32) Trine 4: The Nightmare Prince - Robin Valentine - 1 page (33) Snooker 19 - Chris Burke - 1 page (34) My Time at Portia - Chris Burke - 1 page (35) Atomic Heart - Adam Bryant - 2 pages (36-37) Lost Ember - Robin Valentine - 1 page (39) Close to the Sun - Dom Peppiatt - 2 pages (40-41) Roundup - Robin Valentine - 1 page (42) :Mortal Kombat 11, Control, Cricket 19, A Plague Tale: Innocence, The Forgotten City, Mars Horizon Features More Bang for Your Buck - Robin Valentine - 6 pages (46-51) :Rage 2 combines the high-octane combat of Doom with the open-world anarchy of Just Cause to create a free-wheeling firestorm of fun. Losing Control - 2 pages (52-53) :The most explosively destructive games ever to blast their way onto Xbox. The Big Interview: Yohei Shimbori - Chris Burke - 8 pages (54-61) :Dead or Alive's chief ninja tells OXM about his long involvement in the 'intense fighting entertainment' franchise, keeping every kind of fan happy and how being a 'fighter' is the perfect quality for a game designer. The Great OXM Easter Egg Hunt - Adam Bryant - 6 pages (62-67) :We check out some of our favourite hidden secrets from our favourite games. Reviews Extra Now Playing *Titanfall 2 - Alex Spencer - 2 pages (96-97) *Warhammer: Vermintide II - Alex Spencer - 1 page (98) *Onimusha: Warlords - Alex Nelson - 1 page (99) Retrospective: Dead or Alive 3 - Darran Jones - 4 pages (100-103) How to... Build a Killer Gaming Team - Robin Valentine - 2 pages (104-105) :Be better together and have more fun in multiplayer by creating your own dream team. Why I Love... 'One more go videogames' - Alex Nelson - 2 pages (106-107) :These are the titles that have us begging, "Please, just one more !" - and they're just as important as time-sapping epics 10 Best Demons and Devils on Xbox - Chris Burke - 4 pages (108-111) :When it comes to hell's minions, as they say, the better the devil you know. So here are our ten favourite devils from Xbox games, so you can get to know them too. Directories - 2 pages (112-113) The Disc Slot - Pierre Tarno - 1 page (114) Other Credits Art Editor :Rob Crossland Production Editor :Drew Sleep Staff Writer :Adam Bryant Our Man Down Under :Stephen Lambrechts Contributors :Stephen Ashby, Kimberley Ballard, Steve Boxer, Steve Hogarty, Martin Kitts, Sam Loveridge, Dave Meikleham, Alex Nelson, Aaron Potter, Alex Spencer, Justin Towell, Robin Valentine, Josh West, Ben Wilson, Robert Zak, Austin Taylor, Darran Jones Other Links Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews